


Stories long forgotten

by IsanZ



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/M, Linktober, and fluff, collection of works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsanZ/pseuds/IsanZ
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 6





	1. A new bloom

The history of the first settlement built after the most devastating event the land of Hyrule suffered in over 10.000 years is a rather odd one and, of course, involves the Hero of the Wild. After his awakening on the Shrine of Resurrection, and in between his travels across this land, he bought a house from a strange man called Bolson in Hateno Village, which miraculously survived the Calamity of the century prior. Then, the bizarre constructor said that he wanted to build a new town to promote his particular houses. The Hero, being the kind soul they've always been, couldn't deny this offer, rumors say because he found these houses amusing. That said, the main labor for the Hero was to hoard materials all over Hyrule, among finding the first inhabitants of this new location. It was no easy task for him though, for he should find people whose name ended with -son (Business perks, of course). Moreover, he should travel all over Hyrule to find a suitable race to perform a certain task given the moment. After lots of effort put by all races that worked together, the foundation of the City that now occupies the northern part of Lake Akkala reaching to Torin Wetland, was completed. It is even rumored that the same Hero refused to live in the castle and, alongside the Princess, moved together to the very first town built in the Era of the Wild, but, as almost everything on this story, are memories lost across the drift of time.


	2. Crimson Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda explore Faron jungle, where they discover a rare flower, thought to be extinct

Link and Zelda woke up with the sun, as they usually did when they were exploring the vast lands of Hyrule. They slept well, considering that they were in the limit of Faron when the temperatures start rising, marking the end of spring and the start of the summer. Purah commanded them to examine some ancient ruins that, according to her pages, were somewhere hidden in the Zonai Ruins. That wouldn't be an easy task. As they were going deeper into the rainforest, the plants were stranger, with vibrant colors and odder forms. Zelda, as usual, was giving Link the most exciting speech about each one she knew, and asked him to pick the ones she hadn't researched yet. Not that he minded, on the contrary, he was more than eager to hear all of the explanations, and trying to pick up specimens on the more difficult locations she couldn't get yet. Suddenly, something caught the eye of the former princess. It was a group of flowers, of a bloody crimson red, that neither the knight nor the scholar had ever seen before. The excitement was such on the latter that she even let a small cry escape her mouth, startling Link alongside her.  
\- What happens, Zelda?  
-Oh gosh, Link! Look at that plant! Have you seen it before on any of your travels?  
\- No, if I remember well, why do you ask, Zelda? Is it rare?  
\- Oh, yes! I've only seen it on books before the Calamity, but I never got the chance to get my hand on them, I thought they disappeared long time ago! Quick Link! Could you get a couple of them? But be careful please! We don't know if they are delicate or not!  
After getting a hand of them, he handed the sample to Zelda, both decided to immediately go back to Hateno Village to research it.  
As soon as they were home, Zelda rushed to the Tech Lab, eager to tell Purah about their discovery. Link, on the other hand, decided that it was a good idea to relax a bit having a bath on the pond. Eventually, when Zelda came back, she started to explain the discoveries she made while they were having dinner.  
\- So, it results that the roses were still alive! But...how come we didn't find any of them a century ago and now they appear out of nowhere? What do you think, Link?  
\- Well, I'm not the smart one here, but don't you think it's curious how this resembles the case of the Silent Princess? They were almost extinct before, and now they're blooming everywhere, perhaps the defeat of Ganon has something to do with that?  
-Oh, OH! That's really interesting Link, I shall tell that to Purah tomorrow, many thanks!  
-Heh, that's nothing, Princess. Always at your service, milady.  
\- Link! I've told you to stop calling me princess!  
\- I know, I know, but you make such an adorable face when you get angry that I can't resist, your fault, I'd say.  
\- Oh, shut it already!


	3. Rise of the errant merchant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A childhood story about Beedle and his strange obsession with beetles. Day 6 of linktober 2020

-Bye, Gramps! Gotta check the stuff that just arrived at the dock!  
-Yeah, but don't forget the basket and the ba-gs...  
He couldn't even finish his sentence as Beedle was already sprinting towards the shore of Lurelin Village, as enthusiastic as ever to have a look to the products that they would later sell. He was still teaching him, and he was really good, but he lacked the calmness required to be a proper merchant. But that was something he could polish over time, he said to himself.  
As soon as he thought that, the door slammed open.  
-Anything interesting, pal?  
-Yessir! The basses and the porgies are looking really good, I think we can sell a bunch of them on the stable, and also...ah yes! There was a weird looking guy who sold nothing but bananas and saying weird things about a hero or something like that. But they were looking good, old man, let me tell ya.  
-Oh, and how come you haven't brought anything, may I ask? -he said in a clearly sarcastic tone-  
-Yeah...I... kinda forgot the bags and the basket so I was wondering if I cou-  
-Yes, grab them and leave before they sell everything, now go!  
That said Beedle ran as fast as he could, just to see the weird merchant sell the last of the bananas. -Aww man, I wanted a try on them, but now it's not time for whining, I have to buy something even Gramps would be proud of!  
Soon after he found the seafood and the fishes he was looking for, and thus, he started the noble art of bargaining.  
-Ok, I can sell all of that for a whopping 600 rupees.  
-600?! -Beedle inquired, pretending to sound outraged- Last time they were at 450!  
-Hmm...maybe I can lower to 550, whatcha say, kiddo?  
\- That sound interesting, but I can only offer up to 510, deal?  
\- Ha ha ha! I really like you pal! Ok, just for you, I'll offer 525, take it or leave it, that's up to you.  
\- Well sir, I think you've made a seal!  
After paying and grabbing a couple provisions for their trip, he went back home, but soon after departing something caught his eye, an azure beetle. He never knew why, but he always liked his bugs since he was a child. Perhaps now they remember him the strolls at sunset and the games he played with his grandpa back in the days.  
He soon came back to reality to go back to his house, but not for long, because if he and Gramps wanted to make it to the Lakeside Stable by evening, they should part immediately. So, said and done, soon after coming back, both prepared their provisions and abandoned the quiet village, eager to make a profit of their new acquired goods.


	4. Forging bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Link finally encounters one of his crucial partners alongside his life, one thought to be long gone.

As any ordinary day in Skyloft, a young Link and Zelda were playing around the joyful village, when suddenly, Zelda spoke to Link:  
\- Hey Link, you know that the other day I got my Loftwing? Isn't that cool?!  
\- Oh really, can we go play with it? Now I want to know it!  
\- Yes! My father is taking care of her now, come on!  
Quickly, Zelda and Link began their way up to the Knights Academy, and, just when they were arriving, a purple loftwing came into view, as if she knew that her partner was coming.  
\- Woah! Quiet, please! So, that's it, this is my loftwing, what do you think of her?  
-Wooooaaaaahhh it's so cool! Have you tried to ride her like the adults?  
\- Yes, but I had my father with me if I fall, anyway, it's amazing to fly! When will you get yours, Link? I want to fly with you!  
\- I don't know, my mom doesn't want to take me there yet, but I don't know why? -Link added, clearly disappointed-  
In that moment, in Zelda's eyes sparkled a light  
\- What if we go now, Link? That way we can give your mother a surprise! Come, Link! I'll get us there flying!  
\- Wait Zelda, maybe we should tell my mother first before?  
\- But then where is the fun? Hurry, get up! -Zelda said, smiling brightly as she said that-  
Link couldn't resist that smile and mounted alongside her on the bird. Soon after, the pair of youngsters arrived at the statue, where Gaepora was waiting them.  
-Hi, dad! What are you doing here?  
-Well, I was waiting for a couple of troublesome boys. What are you doing with Link?  
-I wanted to take him to fly with me, is that bad? -Zelda asked, feeling guilty suddenly-  
-Zelda, I told you, Link's mother is still affected by her husband's passing -He said, lowering the tone to avoid being heard by Link- Anyway, now that you're here, Link, why don't you go by the statue to see if a loftwing comes to greet you?  
Said and done, Link dutifully walked to the Statue, and thus, they started waiting.  
-Wait, is that a...? -Gaepora let escape with a clear surprised tone-  
It wasn't long until they were greeted by the visit of a crimson loftwing, so rare that they were thought to be extinct.  
-It's a crimson loftwing! Do you have any idea how rare this kind are, kids?  
-No, sir! -Both said at the same time-  
-We thought they didn't exist anymore! Do you know how lucky you are, Link?  
-Daaaad, can we ride now? Pleaaase...  
-Well, but I'll guide you so I can teach Link how to bond and command his loftwing, is that okay?  
Zelda and Link agreed again at the same time, and they took off soon after. Link was the last, obviously, because he had no experience whatsoever, but he surprised both Zelda and Gaepora once again when he started to fly with his mount without the need to say anything.  
-Link! -Zelda shouted to him- How are you flying without speaking to him?!  
-I don't know! I just feel a connection with him! It's like we don't need words to communicate between us!  
After that strange conversation, they flew around a bit to let Link get used to the new sensation but, as they expected, Link showed early signs of prowess in flight along his crimson companion, they got along like they knew each other from long ago. But fun had to stop and, after a while, they landed near the Academy. Just landed, Zelda rushed to Link:  
-How was it, Link? You liked it, right? How are you going to name it?  
-Zelda, perhaps that are much questions to answer at a time, also, you haven't named yours yet.  
-Hmm, right! What if we do it now, dad? Let's go inside to discuss it! Link, now we have to go, but we'll met tomorrow, right?  
-Yeah, sure, Zelda! Let's meet again to fly! But now my mother is waiting me, see you tomorrow!  
And then, Link, Zelda and Gaepora parted ways, each one excited with this encounter and eager to know more about today's discovery.


	5. Sheikah tech in the making

-Well, here's the thing, as much as our technology is being discovered and we already have the Sword that seals the Darkness, we cannot let the Guardians, Link and Zelda fight alone. I know the Hyrulean Army already has an impressive arsenal, but we will need more, any ideas?  
-Sis, why do you always are so serious? Try cheering up a bit!   
-Purah, please center, we're discussing the Hyrule's future, for fuck's sake! -Impa almost shouted, clearly stressed-  
-Hey, girls -a new voice in the conversation rose- as much as I enjoy see you both fighting, aren't we supposed to design those new swingy things for the King? Well, lucky we are, I have an idea.  
-So? Are you going to tell us, Robbie?  
-Well, of course, but I'll need to ask you a favor first, could we have an appointment with the Hero of Hyrule, Impa?  
-Why do you even need him?  
-Well, you see, he happens to carry the most powerful weapon in all of Hyrule, Guardians and Divine Beasts excluded. My point is, why don't we use it to create our new, more powerful swords and all of that?  
-Is that an ACTUAL good idea on you Robbie? You must have hit your head with something!  
-Very funny, Purah. Impa, can you do it?  
-Well, I'm in, but I will have to talk to the Princess and the King to seek for their approval. We'll meet tomorrow and I'll bring the news, all right?  
The sheikah abandoned their room, and they headed directly to the training grounds, where they were going to try to activate a Guardian.  
Purah and Robbie now were chatting about how excited they were to finally see the 10.000 years creatures in action. The King would be there, so Impa wanted to ask him about getting the Master Sword then.  
Soon, the experiment started. Purah and Robbie were the eminences speaking of Sheikah tech, so they would do the honors. But then, tragedy. As soon as the Guardian activated, he started firing lasers everywhere. All people gathered started to run, absolutely terrified, until a blonde boy, armed with nothing but a pot lid, deflected one of the lasers, hitting the enraged Guardian just in the eye, and demolishing it.  
-Is everyone okay? -Robbie asked, but down there only three people reminded, Purah, himself, and Link, the one who deflected the laser.  
-Phew, thank Hylia you decided to appear, boy! Who knows what could have happened there not being for you!  
-Oh...it's nothing, really, I heard weird noises so I came here as fast as I could, that's all.  
-Don't be too humble, Linky! You were splendid!  
-Wow...thanks...huh?  
-Something wrong?  
-Aren't you the scientist in charge of all of this? How did you manage to activate it?  
-It's too complicated to explain but, you see, this requires of-  
Suddenly, a deep voice roared in the balcony.  
-I've seen enough! Boy, you have shown courage and strength, as well as wielding the legendary sword, meet me later on my offices, I want to talk with you.  
-At least I hope Impa convinced Rhoam to have Link tomorrow...  
-Eh, what do you need me for?  
-Ooh, nothing, nothing, the King asked us to design new weapons to fight the Calamity, and we thought of using your sword as inspiration.  
-Really? I'll be willing to help you then!  
The next day, as promised, Link came to the castle laboratory with the Master Sword, so Purah and Robbie started studying the blade, specifically its composition, to see if they could learn the material and the way it was forged.  
After that, months passed away, and along the appointment of the new Hyrule Champions, a new kind of weapons were presented, the Royal Guard's Sword and Shield, Spear, Claymore and Bow.   
Their designs were the same of the usual Royal weapons, but with a black steel and burgundy details, they were exclusive to only the Royal Guard, the knights in charge of the royal family and the most important people at the kingdom. After that, a show match was held to show the newly manufactured weapons, and none other than the four pilots of the Divine Beasts had the honor to spar with them. After a short but intense combat, all weapons were given the approval of their wielder, except for the bow, because Revali felt that it was unbalanced, not that he hit less shot because that.  
Not far away, Purah and Robbie were talking concerned about something.  
-So. We did it, Purah.  
-It seems, dear Robbie. Still, I'm concerned about something.  
-It breaks easily, right? I just hope they don't find it while in combat...  
-That are only hopes, but yeah...anyway, I'm going with the Champions, wanna come?  
-Testing the camera? I'll pass. I have to keep my research in Guardians up to date, remember?  
-Ugh, have fun, rooster head.  
-You too, red goth chicken. You too.  
After that, both cracked a laugh and went to their respective destinations.


	6. Into the old castle

-Are you sure you really want to enter?  
-Yes Link, I've made my mind, also, I want to check the state of damage, or if we can save anything from there?  
-Okay then, but we'll need to be careful. I cleaned the castle on the assault, but I don't know if new monsters came to inhabit this place.  
Both hylians proceeded then to enter the Hyrule Castle, the gargantuan structure where all of Hyrulean settlements were ran a century prior. As Zelda quickly recalled, its state was beyond scary. Pieces of rubble stacked everywhere, the once beautiful and cared gardens now were destroyed by the remainders of malice, and the corpses of Guardians came into view everywhere you looked at. Zelda couldn't restrain a shiver.  
-So many information and lives lost...this place is now a graveyard.  
-It doesn't get better inside. -Link told her in a dark tone- If you want to go back, I'll understand.  
-No, Link, I've made my mind. We'll check all of the castle. Also, the sooner we start, the sooner we will finish.  
-Well then, in that case, after you.  
They started by going to Zelda's bedroom and study so she could recover her diary and her research journal. She screamed at him when he told her that he peeked a little just before the final battle, but she soon forgot it when she saw a sole Silent Princess on her laboratory.  
-L-Link, it's magnificent! We can grow them now, without the need of searching them outside! Why didn't you tell me this?!  
-Well, I wanted to keep it as a surprise and... I kinda forgot it too...Classic Link, I suppose. Anyway, where do you want to go next?  
-How about the Library? I want to check if I can save some books. C'mon Link, let's go!  
Trough they journey they passed by the Observation Room, one of the late king's preferred places to be, watching over his kingdom. In front of that, there was the hall where the Champions were invested more than a century ago, although the entrance was completely blocked. Still, Link could vividly remember that moment thanks to The Champions' Ballad that Kass played for him, along giving him the picture Purah took that day that hangs now in his house.  
They briefly entered the Dining Hall too, just for Link to show her a Royal Guard Spear, and also perform for her a kata he could still remember from his days as a knight.   
-What was that, Link? -Zelda inquired, clearly amused by that strange dance Link had just performed-  
-Oh, nothing, it's just a dance we used to do as a warm up back when I was just a knight. It also helped us to focus in the training ahead.  
After having a brief pause for lunch right there, they finally arrived at the library, and with no time to lose, they started searching for the few books that could be saved, which unfortunately weren't much. But Link had a couple of tricks up his sleeve inside there, and he took Zelda down the docks, where she could admire a Shrine, just down her home.  
-Are you kidding me? We had one of this JUST RIGHT DOWN HERE? Why didn't they rose earlier?  
-Zelda...you should be glad that they didn't. If you entered here alone you would have been greatly injured. In the best of cases. The shrines mustn't be taken lightly, least to say if you don't have any combat training. I myself found difficult the challenge of this one. But we can come here later, if you wish to see it.  
-First of all, did you really lecture me, Link? Second, of course! I'd be delighted!  
-Phew, thank Hylia! Anyway, I want you to take you to another place near here, so please follow me.  
Next Link guided her again to the library, to the end of it, but suddenly, he stopped and asked her for the Sheikah Slate. Link picked it and used the magnesis rune to move a block of metal similar to the one hiding the entrance to the docks, except this time revealed a small study, where Zelda saw a journal along a globe and a frame with was seemingly a painting now ripped of it.  
Zelda read the name written on the cover of the journal. Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule. The late king. Her father.  
-This was his study, I found it by chance on my first incursion to the castle. I thought you might want to keep it.  
-Th-thanks...Link, thank you for this... -Zelda struggled to keep the tears inside. -  
-You don't need to read it now, it is okay if you want to cry, I'm here if you need me, I'll always be.  
Zelda immediately threw herself at him, at the same time when the cry started. They stayed in that position for an hour, both mourning for the late ruler of the kingdom, without saying anything, for it wasn't necessary. When Zelda started to feel better, Link asked softly:  
-Do you want to go home? It's okay if you do not want to continue.  
-No, Link, I want to finish this today, let's go.  
Zelda sounded so determined Link couldn't do anything but agree, and soon after both went to the last place they wanted to inspect, the Sanctum.   
The pair of hylians finally arrived after a long but peaceful stroll through the main path leading there, the sound of rain helping to soothe the mind of both.   
When they arrived, the state was the expected, with the floor in ruins and the rest of the cocoon where Ganon emerged still hanging from the roof. When they accessed the second floor, the first thing Link noticed is that a room prior inaccessible now could be inspected. Zelda recognized it as the throne room but, apart from that and the mess of cables from the cocoon, there was nothing to see there.  
-So, Princess, we inspected everything you liked to, am I right?  
-Yes, now we can finally come back and get some rest, I'm exhausted.  
-Same, I'm starving, I want some rice balls with meat, do you agree?  
-Sure, but can we use the slate to go straight up to Hateno, I'm afraid I fall asleep while we go back.  
-It doesn't hurt, and I was about to tell you the same, so let's go home.  
After leaving one last prayer for everyone who lost their lives here, both materialized into a bunch of light blue particles, arriving far away from this castle.


	7. The first meeting

As a new day rose in Hateno Town, the usual activity began as well, until, at midday, a group of soldiers entered the town and headed to the house passed the bridge where the Vasher lived. They knocked the door and Jeralt, the old Captain of the Royal Guard, answered with a sleepy voice, proof that he just woke up not long ago.  
-How may I help you, gentleman?  
-We wanted to discuss an affair with you, if that is not a problem, may we come in?  
-Of course not! Please, come in! 

The soldiers accepted his offer and came inside the house, where a little boy was looking at them with interest. His hair was golden, just like his father's. They also shared the haircut, as well as the blue eyes. All in all, Link was a carbon copy of Jeralt.  
The young boy was sent outside to play with the other children while they were chatting. The shorter soldier started to speak:  
-Jeralt, we know you are retired, but the new captain still has you on a high ground, and with a reason, so he sent us to ask for a favor.  
-Consider me flattered, but I'm retired for a reason. I have a child to take care of, and I don't want to let him alone while I'm fighting in the middle of nothing.  
-You won't need to fight, sir. The captain recommended you for a diplomatic trip within the Zora region, given how you spent a lot of time at the nearest garrison and often doing maneuvers with their army. You won't need to fight at all, also, I assume that bringing Link won't suppose any problem at all, would you at least consider it?  
-You took out of the equation my biggest concerns, but I need to know when will it be.  
-It would be two weeks from now, sir. A postman will be here in four days to know the answer, so take your time. That's all from us.  
-Goodbye then, I'll let the postman know the answer, have a safe trip! 

Jeralt had a little time to reflex until Link came home, then he looked at the sword hanging at the wall, it was a Royal broadsword, which he named Nightblood to remember his first kill with it, a Black lizalfos who ambushed him during his guard at the garrison. He still remembered that, when he retreated the sword, it was as black as the night sky, hence the name of it. 

-Link never leaves the house, and also his birthday is next week, so it would be good to travel there as a gift, also. Maybe we should go, after all.  
-Go where, dad? -A familiar voice asked him. - Are you leaving?  
-No, Link, I'm not leaving, at least for now, those men asked me to go to a meeting with the Zora, and they told me that you can come too, what do you think?  
-YES, YES YES YES, am I going there too? I love the stories you tell me about the fish people? Can we go, dad, can we?  
-Well, if you say it like that, I'm afraid I'll have no option but to accept, son. Guess I'll have to wash the old uniform. Now come here, we have a meal to prepare! 

The four days passed bay, and when Jeralt gave the postman the affirmative answer, he was gifted with a couple of new uniforms for the Vasher, one for him and the other for Link. 

After that nothing happened until the day prior, when the army went to pick up them. Link was really excited, and the dark blue of the suit matched with his eyes. Jeralt, on the other hand, had the eyes of someone who witnessed countless battles, but apart for that, Link was himself 30 years younger. 

The trip was uneventful, even boring, and Link couldn't avoid fallen asleep during it, but, when they arrived at the Ruto Lake, the kid woke up and the first thing he saw was the majestic Great Zora Bridge, with the precipices in aquamarine blue and the heart of the Zora Domain awaiting them. Link only could admire such beauty in silence, until his father spoke to him:  
-Impressive, right? I was more or less like you when I first saw it, just I had to hide it better.  
-When will we meet the fish people, dad? How are they?  
-Just wait a little more, Link, you'll see in no time, but I can tell you one thing, they are really kind, especially Mipha, her princess, and really good fighters, I hope I can catch up with some friends I made long ago. 

When they arrived, they were received by none other than Mipha herself, the young princess of the Zora, alongside Muzu, who Jeralt recognized as the King's right-hand man and Seggin, the Sergeant of the Zora Army, and a good friend of his. 

-It is our pleasure to welcome you Hylians to our Domain, I hope you find your stand here pleasing and achieve steps forward in our relationship. I know the matters of discussion but we'll get to that later, now please go accommodate yourselves. -Mipha spoke with such a beautiful voice Link felt mesmerized in an instant. 

After that, the first thing Jeralt did was to speak with his old friend, and soon he discovered that he was also gifted with a young boy named Bazz, who also resembled him with his black skin tone. Luckily for them, Link and Bazz got along quickly, and soon after Link was playing with the other Zora children near the pond, leaving the adults to chat in peace.  
-Jeralt, long time no see, my friend! What brings you here?  
-The king seemingly needed me to discuss something with you, although I have no idea what could be, do you know something?  
-It must have something to do with the Sheikah, they've been coming and leaving nonstop lately, they say something is here that is needed to defeat Ganon, or something like that, not that I have more idea, apart from that.  
Meanwhile, Link was playing with Bazz and some other Zora with sticks they found. Link had a shorter one which he used as a sword, while Bazz and the rest used theirs as little spears. Link fell to the pond after tripping on the floor. He could barely swim, so all of the Zora ran to help him getting out.  
-Link! Are you okay?  
-Y-yes, but my arm hurts a lot.  
-I'll go for our parents, don't move!  
As Bazz ran for help, Link was left with the other Zora, who started to make him questions:  
-You don't know how to swim? How strange?  
-Is it true that Hylians sleep on the earth?  
-I heard that there is a place where only woman can enter, have you been there? 

As the kids were speaking, Jeralt appeared running alongside Bazz, Seggern and Mipha, to see if he was okay.  
-LINK, WHAT HAPPENED?  
-I fell on the pond, it's really nothing, dad.  
-Link, please, Bazz told us that you hurt your arm, could I check it? 

Mipha spoke to him while catching his arm, and Link's face soon was almost the same color as Mipha's skin. After being healed by her, she recommended Link to rest a bit in his room, alongside his father.  
They postponed the meeting, so he could watch over Link, and thus, concluded the first day of their journey.


	8. The story untold

After finally getting his hand on the Princess, who was hidden during the last 7 years disguised as a Sheikah, Ganondorf teleported back to Hyrule's Castle, no, HIS Castle, where he planned to rule over Hyrule once the damned Hero and Princess fell. 

Once he arrived, he started to make sure that that boy couldn't even get to him. He casted a spell to protect the entrance to the main part of the castle, but to get there, first the Hero had to cross across the lake, and without a bridge that was almost impossible, but every detail should be considered. 

He personally went to check the rooms where the hero would pass if he wanted to face him. Ganondorf also sealed Zelda with a magical barrier, which prevented her from using magic, and also knocked her unconscious with a spell. Just in case. Then, he waited for the eventual arrival.  
Two hours barely passed when the door opened to Link, the Hero of Time, and then, Ganondorf started to play the organ. Suddenly he spoke:  
-These toys are too much for you! I command you to return them to me! 

Those were the only words spoken, apart from the verbosity of the obnoxious fairy when he threw dark waves to equal the tides of combat, just as he liked. One on one.  
The King of Thieves made the first move, casting a giant ball of electricity after destroying part of the floor, thus creating a pit between him and his rival. The hylian reflected the ball, and started a back and forth game until his reflexes failed and he got struck, voltage hitting every one of his nerves making the Gerudo scream in pain.   
Luckily for him, the Hero's aim was off and he missed his shots, and Ganondorf decided to try the same strategy once more. The outcome was the same, but this time he was also hit by the light arrows and the Master Sword.   
-The Great Evil King Ganondorf...defeated by this kid?!  
Ganondorf hardly went up, just to vomit blood, but he had a trick up his sleeve, perhaps his last one. 

Accompanied by an enraged battle cry, he destroyed the battlefield, right after, he fell, seemingly defeated and blood still emanating from his torso. 

Zelda landed carefully, and had some words for him:  
-Ganondorf...pitiful man...Without a strong, righteous mind, he could not control the power of the gods...and... 

Then, the tower started to tremble, his last card entering in action. If he was to die, then he would make sure that no one escaped from his doom. 

The hero and princess barely escaped, and he heard her announce with confidence their victory. Not. Yet.  
He made a sound so Link could come close, and then he trapped him again, just to see him rise from the debris of the collapsed castle, showing his mark of the Triforce. After that, he began his transformation into Ganon, a giant beast who wielded two swords matching his size. With one swing, he threw the Master Sword out of range, and they begam battling again. Except it was no battle, but a massacre. 

Ganon played with the foolish kid as if he was a mere puppet, letting him hit him a few times until he felt right. With just a swing, he threw the kid to a pillar and mercifully he stabbed right in the heart to stop the suffering of the poor Hylian. It was over. He could hear the anxious scream of the princess in the distance. He had beaten the destiny. He won.


	9. Vanishment and rebellion

They saw a postman arrive at Kakariko village, their home. They knew what the news would be, although not the results of it. As everyone in the village gathered on the central square of it, between the house of the matriarch and the statue of the Goddess, to which they had prayed since immemorial times, the postman met them, exhausted. He then was offered some water and food and, after that, he started to speak:  
-A message from His Majesty the King of Hyrule! Since this day, I exile the Sheikah tribe from the Kingdom unless they give up arms, hence forbidding any use or practice related with the Sheikah technology! If we found anyone using said technology, he would be executed in front of the Castle, as a punishment and a lesson for those willing to follow. 

When he finished to speak, there was no need for words. They were devastated. The same King who came practically begging them and the Zonai to help him first massacred the latter, and now forced them to destroy the very same machines that saved the kingdom years prior. After the reflexion, Impa raised his voice:  
-People of Kakariko, the situation is serious, later we'll hold an emergency council to study our next actions. This meeting will be at dusk, so I'll see you there, before that, please relax yourselves.  
Hours passed, and the council finally begun, Impa speaking first:  
-We all know that this is a terrible situation, but it's no time to mourn. Now we need solutions, so everyone will be heard, for instance, my own proposal is to obey the king, and get rid of the technology, but preserving it for the future should Ganon's resurrection happened ever again. More proposals? 

The next sheikah who spoke was Viktra, one of the most reluctant members to the alliance first:  
-I suggest to you to fuck off the king and all that bullshit. He can't tell us what to do! We saved his kingdom, for fucks sake! He should be kissing every place we go! I refuse to give up and destroy all the technology we worked so hard for, if I have to go to the end of the world to continue the research, I'll go! 

With the passionate speech, they gained some attention, at least, and after calming the things Impa replied them:  
-As much as I appreciate your insight, that's too radical, and cannot be accepted.  
-Why not? I only said that we can go anywhere to continue our research. We could go anywhere! We could even take advantage of the facilities of our fallen comrades!  
-We are the sheikah, servants of the Goddess! We must serve Hylia's reincarnation, no matter the cost!  
-That means nothing if we don't have freedom! I won't let a posh girl who I barely know and his father tell me what to do, it is MY fate, not theirs! 

After that, Viktra left, clearly upset. The tension could be cut with a knife, so the wisest decision was to cut short the council, resuming it next week. 

During the week Viktra tried to convince their neighbors to join them in the exile, and some were interested, mainly the Scientifics who didn't want to see their progress gone, but most of the people just wanted to live quiet, peaceful lives after the disaster, so they didn't make many allies. 

Still, on the council Viktra presented their firm intention to march into Gerudo and settle in Karusa Valley's depths, in the abandoned Gerudo settlement near the bottomless pit the Sheikah built for the hero. Neither of those who wanted to stay as long as they lived peaceful lives, so they marched into the desert. 

Few months passed, and after accommodating themselves in the desert, Viktra wanted to thank everyone who joined them in this new adventure. They had a feast with recipes made with mighty bananas, and after finishing, they gave a speech:  
-First of all, I want to thank all of you for coming with me. We, together, have overcome fate, we are no longer tied to the chains of those who used us to their advantage! With its foundation, the Yiga Clan now will use the very same technology they wanted gone and use it to awaken his worst nightmare, Ganon himself! If the Royal Family expected peace, let's give them a terrible war! Perhaps it won't be today nor tomorrow, but those bastards will pay for what they did! 

After the discourse, everyone cheered to it, and the celebrations for the new era continued.


	10. Top of the rock (roast)

The view of the almighty Goron warrior Daruk talking animatedly with a tiny Hylian surprised the inhabitants of Goron City, not that they cared much about it, but when the boy was named Daruk's brother, everyone turned their heads in shock. Naming someone as their brother was the highest honor a Goron could give to any other race, and there were in shock. 

-What happened with this fella, Daruk? We don't do that kind of things carelessly, y'know.  
-Well, you won't believe me, but this little Hylian just saved my life! HA HA!  
-Daruk, stop joking, tell us what happened in reality. -Another Goron pointed, clearly amused.  
-No guys, I'm being serious! I was out there lookin' for some rocks for lunch, and outta nowhere I see him surrounded by those Bokoblins, so I ran to help, but when I came, not only they were defeated, but one of them planned to strike me, those counts. Luckily for me, Link downed it in the blink of an eye!  
-C'mon man, it was nothing. -Link suddenly said.  
-Don't be too humble, bro! What you did there was beyond amazing, get yourself proud of it! Now that I think so, can you follow me, mate?  
-Yeah, sure, where are we going?  
-Yer comin' to my house! After all that training you must be starving as much as I am! 

After that, both walked to Daruk's home, which was near the bridge who also served as the entrance door to the city. When they arrived, Link, quite curious, spoke:  
-Nice house, man, but...why did you take me here?  
-Isn't it obvious? We're gonna have a good hearty meal! You said before that you liked to eat, am I wrong?  
-At all, Daruk! Do you have anything? I have something since I was training alone, so no worry.  
-Well, usually Gorons eat rocks, but I highly doubt you'll eat one, ha ha! Unless...you wanted to try it, huh?  
Link didn't respond since he already had his mouth full of some meat skewers, he brought with him.  
-Oh, I see how it is then, I really like you, little guy!  
Daruk lost no time, and he also started eating some of the rock roast he had on his pantry. While devouring the food, they talked about how was that Link was training alone near the Death Mountain. He explained that he was a knight, and during some of his leaves he liked to go to exotic places to train. So far, he had been to Faron and Gerudo, although he couldn't enter the city, he still learned a couple of tricks from the guards at the Bazaar. Other thing Daruk knew is that Link could feel the time slowing if he focused, which he discovered in one of said trainings. He explained that if he dodged an enemy at the right time, he could attack him a lot more than simply blocking his attacks with the shield. Finally, Link was brave enough to ask for a piece of the rock roast.  
-Oh, I see, little man! Luckily for you, I still have one of the best out there! How about we go half and half?  
-Nah, man, bring me the full thing!  
-Okay, little guy, but don't complain to me later! 

Daruk went for the piece of rock and he handed it to Link. To his surprise, the small Hylian ate the thing as quick as the Goron do.  
-Whoa, you shoved it like a true Goron, how was it? Link? You there? 

Seeing how he didn't answer, Daruk could only assumed that he loved it. So, when his newly appointed brother left the city back to the Stable, he could only wonder one thing:  
-Man, I wish that more Hylians were as weird and gluttons as this one, goro.


	11. A strange new friend

As Link was getting deeper into the Hebra Tundra he could feel the tips of his fingers freezing. The beeping sound of the Sheikah Slate had been notifying him the presence of a Shrine nearby, but with the blizzard intensifying and the sun starting to fall, he decided that it would be better to continue the search tomorrow. 

Suddenly he slipped with an ice plate, and he fell instantly. He tried to get up, but he twisted his ankle during the fall, so he couldn't. He knew what to do, so after putting some snow on it, he improvised a bandage with a Hylian Hood he had. The only problem was that it was already night time. If he wanted to find something, he had to do it now. 

But then, a pair of eyes glowed in the dark. When they came near, Link could appreciate that it was a cold-footed wolf, and it looked hungry. Without thinking, Link opened the Sheikah Slate and grabbed some raw meat to feed him, knowing that if not, he would be his meal, more in his current state. 

The wolf slowly approached the meat, and then Link could see that the wolf also had his left back leg hurt, so Link got close the meat before it froze completely. The wolf turned his head to him and gave him a little nod, which he understood as an appreciation. 

Link set up a little bonfire to help them warm a little, seeing that the wolf wanted to stay with him, but he was cautious enough not to touch it yet. Both enjoyed his respective food, Link choosing some spicy rice balls with mushrooms to help him keep warm. Also, since the wolf was snoring, he tried to get a glimpse to see what hurt him. After a small look, he saw the rests of a broken arrow there, and after trying to wake him up and seeing that he didn't move, he proceeded to remove the arrow. 

After removing it and covering it with part of the same hood, the wolf woke up and positioned himself to attack Link, but after feeling the lack of pain on his leg, his position loosened, and he got close to Link in a friendly manner. After hesitating a bit, Link finally touched the wolf, feeling his harsh fur. Link decided that it was a good moment to name his newly found friend:  
-Hey buddy, now I'll need a name for you, how about Dante? I heard something about a person with that name travelling to hell itself, what do you think?  
The wolf made a sound of agreement, so it was settled. After that, Link and Dante went to sleep next to the fire. 

With the dawn of a new day, both of them rose early, and after a loud yawn and checking on his ankle, which was a lot better, Link decided that it was the perfect moment to have breakfast. 

Link opted for an omelet with some spicy rice, and he gave Dante a couple of seared bird thighs. Both devoured their respective meals with joy, and after settling a couple of things, it was moment for them to continue the search of the shrine. 

After exploring the zone and almost by noon, Link finally found the shrine, but also notice a cabin almost next to it, so he decided to investigate. Dante was extremely playful all the time, which Link thanked for making the trip more interesting. After knocking the door, few moments passed before a woman opened the door.  
-Hello, what brings you here, traveler?  
-I was exploring this zone when I saw your house, and the thing by there, so I've decided to investigate it, but I have a little companion and I don't want to leave him alone, could you check him for me just a while? I'll be back soon.  
Dante then presented himself with a small howl, and Selmie, as they later knew, was surprised by the sight. But seeing how Dante wanted to play with her, she couldn't do anything but to agree.  
-Great! I'll be back in the blink of an eye, don't worry! 

Link then went to explore the shrine, and after completing it he came back for Dante. He was received with his wolf licking his face, and after waving goodbye to Selmie, both returned to the wild, awaiting the next surprise in their trip.


	12. A goddess gift

Nayru, Din and Farore discuss about what their last gift to the land of Hylia should be before departing, so they decide to give a magic spell each one, and a flame to forge a sword capable to defeat evil should it ever rise.  
Just before ascending to never go back, the three Golden Goddesses looked down to the newly created land of Hylia. While taking their last steps, Farore spoke:  
-Dear, companions, before we march, I wish to leave a final wish here to protect the Triforce. If evil ever were to rise in this holy land, someone should face the destiny and confront the greed in their hearts, so I propose to leave part of our power in form of magic.  
-It seems cautious, but, which spell could we leave here each one of us? -Din inquired, suddenly concerned. - 

-I suggest leaving what is our essence. For instance, myself want to protect everything I have created, so my spell, whom I decided to name Nayru's love will create an impenetrable barrier to the wielder. Have you already decided? 

Din was pretty straightforward, and seeing how she was the strongest, at least in raw power, she opted for an attack spell:  
-I have decided, mine will be a giant fire ball, so whoever uses it can burn their enemies in a mere instant. Din's Fire will be its name! 

Farore then had a moment where she finally discerned what hers should be:  
-Oh, I finally got it! I shall transport the user to a point chosen before, its name will be Farore's Wind. 

One thing was left to do, they decided to create a flame each one of them to infuse a holy weapon, whose creation in the time of need was left in the hands of Hylia, to be capable to slay evil with it, but only with a hero chosen by the Goddess herself and no one else. 

After finishing their tasks, the Golden Goddesses finally were free to leave this world. They ascended to the Heavens, leaving behind a golden triangle, the Triforce. While rising, they entrusted Hylia to watch over it, since it could make the wish of everyone come true. After their last order, they marched to not come back ever again.


	13. A plot in the making

After a very long time, Ganon felt ready. His body underground, abandoned and forgotten by everyone except the Yiga Clan, whose first expeditions under the lead of Viktra discovered his rotting body, made possible to establish a way of communication between him and the Yiga, and also granted Viktra a part of his soul, like he did with Zant. That way, they could live as long as he wanted, and also grant that they would always lead the clan in the shadow. 

So, after 10.000 long years of waiting, he decided to call for Viktra to start the plot to take down Hyrule. Both knew the Divine Beasts, now buried somewhere in Hyrule, and the Guardians, the machines that protected the Hero and the Princess on the last battle. This time, that would be their demise. They settled that Viktra would act as a fortuneteller, with the hopes to fool the court and the Sheikah to excavate the ancient beasts. The Yiga knew, thanks to spies, that the Sheikah were nervous for their recent lack of activity, so they were worried for a new rise of the Calamity. 

One of their spies gained so much confidence on the matriarch that when she heard about an ancient fortuneteller prophesizing a new rise of Ganon, she ordered him to speak with her about it, that's how Viktra entered to play their part. The reunion was held shortly after, and they brought a tapestry the Yiga Created long ago to show proof of this new arrival, claiming that it was found after a revelation of the Goddess herself. 

The reunion was successful, and soon the king was reunited with the Sheikah and Viktra, which led to the start of the excavations of the Divine Beasts, but they had another ace up the sleeve. 

Suddenly, the queen, who was supposed to teach how to awaken her powers to the princess, passed away due to a strange illness. Of course, there was no illness, but it was Ganon's fault to gain time to strengthen more, because with the queen out of play, Zelda would be all by herself. 

The plan had to be put on hold until the time where the Champions, as they were called in this era, were chosen to pilot the Divine Beasts, now dug up underground. This part needed the study of the new pilots to find their weaknesses, to create monsters able to best them. About the guardians, Ganon had investigated them while slumbering, trying to decipher their programming. Not too long ago, he controlled one, making it go berserk during a test until a boy deflected a laser with some wooden shield, but he knew he was capable. 

After carefully watching the Champions in silence, he deduced that the vest way to defeat them was by doing what they did, but better. So, Urbosa's Blight, as he called them, would be using his speed to attack with a sort of sickle, as well as using the thunder; Revali's would shoot lasers like the Guardians, and was able to create tornados to make the rito crash during the fight; Daruk's one was a tank who could pull a shield like theirs; and Mipha's wielded a giant spear and made use of blocks of ice to attack. It was all settled, now they needed to wait until the perfect time. 

The time arrived almost a year after the naming, just when Zelda came back from the spring of Lanayru. After the Champions tried to comfort her, Mipha was going to say something that might have caused the awakening of her powers. 

In that very moment, Ganon rose from the castle, a thick, malice cloud forming around him while coming back after 10 millennia. As a part of the plan, the first thing he did was gain control over the Guardians on the towers beneath the castle. The plot shouldn't change to the one of their last battle, Hero and Princess to battle him, and the pilots to their Divine Beasts.   
When Link and Zelda were almost there, he unleashed his second wave, the Blights were sent to their respective Beast with a mission Ganon was sure they could do. Slay the pilots. The rest was up to him.


	14. 100 years of solitude

They lost. They failed Hyrule. And they were dead.  
The souls of the four Champions of Hyrule were chained to their respective Divine Beast, there was nothing they could do about it. Well, except wait for a miracle and that, somehow, Link, whose death was almost certain, crawled back from the deads to save them. Zelda was imprisoned with Ganon, they could feel it, so she also had to wait for the miracle to happen. 

While they were trapped on the mechanical giants there was not much that they could do to entertain themselves. They were alone, except for the monster who defeated them. Mipha tried to calm herself and explore the beast, and when she saw that his former kingdom was trying to turn back on her by throwing her trident to the lake, she took part to avoid it speaking to them. After that moment, the Zora no longer grieved and built a statue of her in the central plaza instead. 

Urbosa worried as well, since she was in charge of the Gerudo and they had to choose a new leader but, apart from that, she knew that they would be well, since almost no Guardians trespassed the Gerudo Canyon, and the ones who did succumbed to the sand of the desert. The Yiga Clan would also be nuisance more than a real problem, since their warriors were trained by the continuous raids they suffered. All in all, Gerudo Town was a pretty safe establishment after the disaster. 

Same could be said about Goron City, with their temperatures so high that few Guardians survived the infernal heat of the Death Mountain, none of them able to reach even the Southern Mine. Daruk was proud of how his brothers reacted to this, immediately wanting to help all the people they found seeking from help, providing them with Flamebreaker armors to survive up there if they wanted to stay. For himself, being the simple creature he was, he decided to simply observe the events that happened nearby, for example when his tribe carved in the mountain a sculpture of him to remember their fallen Champion. 

Revali was the one who suffered most, basically because he had no one to brag about but the one who killed him. He would spend day after day wandering errant inside his machine, with nothing he could do about it. He couldn't even watch over the Rito Village due to the altitude. 

One day, everything changed, after a century trapped, a sudden tremble was felt over the entirety of Hyrule, as well as the rise of the towers all Champions recognized from 100 prior, so this could only be one thing. The one they thought dead was alive, and ready to save them. 

Beast after beast, Link travelled across all of Hyrule seeking for the Divine Beasts, after getting there, he finally defeated the assassins of his former friends one by one, in return of the favor, they helped him rescue the princess during the final battle with Ganon, following the original plan. When Ganon was defeated, all went to gather to Hyrule Castle, where Zelda and Link were going. There they also meet the late king, and together saw Zelda and Link come to pay respects. When the Hero and Princess were gone, they could finally rest in peace.


	15. New engineering

When Link presented himself at the Hateno Tech Lab with his newly acquired Master Cycle, he didn't know the mistake he'd made.  
-Hello, Linky. What's up with you this tiiiiiiWHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!  
-Oh, this? It was given to me when I completed my last trial. It's like a horse, but it runs on apple and wood, also, I can summon it whenever I want. A monk said that it was for the hero. We had a fight, I won, you know, that type of things. I think your ancestors made it for the Hero of their era.  
-So, dear Link, are you telling me that this beauty is Sheikah technology from the past?  
-Basically, yes.  
-You don't know what have you done, mate!  
-Shut up, Symin! Anyway, you're letting me research this, aren't you?  
-Do I have option? Well, if you're going to take it, at least make sure that it works when you're done.  
-Why is that do you doubt of my capabilities?  
-Call it a hunch. I have to go now, so goodbye!  
-Wait, what do you mean with that? Link, Link! Come back! 

It was too late since he disappeared in a myriad of blue particles, teleporting himself Hylia knows where. But the important part is that she had a new toy to play with. The first thing she did was have a look at the thing to see its general details, by pushing a button near the seat she discovered the deposit where Link told her to refuel, thanks to splitting the seat in half with a strange mechanism. Now she needed to know how it moved. By removing a couple of plates near the bottom, she discovered the engine of the beast, she tried to extract it, but she couldn't. 

Next part she inspected was the suspension system. On the front tire the system was supported by an ancient spring, the wheels being affixed to the main body with both pieces supporting the spring. On the rear, another spring made it work, but the wheel was covered and supported by a single piece. 

Once she finished inspecting it, it was time to start it. After that, she discovered that by pulling on the right handle of the handlebar she accelerated, and by pulling the same side lever she triggered the back brake, same happened with the lever on the left, but this time with the front brake. 

When she was finally on her way to dismantle the whole thing, the door opened again, Link entering the house covered in snow and mud.  
-Another trip to Hebra, huh?  
-Wrong, Gerudo.  
-Gerudo?! What did you lose in that mountains, the Master Sword?  
-Almost, some weird dude at the border of the town wanted to see some giant sword that was supposed to be up there, and there was a lynel next to it.  
-Oh, I see. By the way, are you going to use this thing soon? I haven't dismantled it yet but I want to try.  
-Long as you hand it back as it was, you're free to do as you please.  
-Great! Symin, prepare the tools, we have a looooong night ahead.  
-Well, seems like you're busy, I'll go home to rest a bit, this lynels sure are hard to kill  
-Yeah, whatever, goodbye, Link!


End file.
